What do you Want? SN vers
by RiNo Ana
Summary: Apa yang Namikaze Naruto lihat saat ini sangat menjijikan. Ibunya bertarung panas di atas ranjang bersama dengan guru pianonya. Desahan kedua orang dewasa itu semakin membuatnya ingin muntah. Tapi, apakah ini jalan membuat kedua orang dewasa itu dalam masalah. Ide gilapun menghampiri sang pewaris Namikaze tersebut agar kedua orang dewasa itu terjerit masalah./SN version.ending beda


**What do You Want?**

 **SasuNaru version**

 **M**

 **Yaoi, Lemon, NaughtyNaruto, NiceNaruto, YoungNaruto, Lemon**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **What do You Want? © Kuro-nanodayo**

 **.**

 **Apa yang Namikaze Naruto lihat saat ini sangat menjijikan. Ibunya bertarung panas di atas ranjang bersama dengan guru pianonya. Desahan kedua orang dewasa itu semakin membuatnya ingin muntah. Tapi, apakah ini jalan membuat kedua orang dewasa itu dalam masalah. Ide gilapun menghampiri sang pewaris Namikaze tersebut agar kedua orang dewasa itu terjerit masalah.**

" **Aku harus mencoba sesuatu."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namikaze Naruto, remaja 17 tahun salah satu siswa berprestasi di Konoha _Gakuen_. Prestasi yang diraihnya merupakan bentuk pembuktiannya pada seorang kakak kelas wanita yang disukainya bernama Haruno Sakura, tapi itu dulu, karena remaja berambut pirang itu sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan sang senior.

Perlu kalian ketahui, prestasi yang diraih Naruto bukanlah karena ia berbakat dibidang itu, dia hanya pandai dalam membinmbing anggota timnya dalam hal strategi maupun emosi.

Namikaze Naruto, kapten tim basket KG yang terkenal akan kebijaksanaan dan motivasi yang selalu ia berikan kepada anggotanya. Walaupun dia lebih sering berada di kursi cadangan daripada bermain di lapangan.

Ia hanya mengamati, tidak mengeksekusi. Dia hanya memberi instruksi, bukan untuk terlibat langsung di lapangan yang memiliki dua ring tersebut.

Itulah Namikaze Naruto. Percaya tidak percaya, semua orang yang meragukan kemampuan remaja 17 tahun itu akhirnya hanya mampu mengakui bahwa mereka salah menilai orang hanya dari sisi luar si remaja Namikaze.

Ah—, Sedikit informasi lagi mengenai sang kapten basket.

Ia merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki-Namikaze-Kushina. Namun, sudah lima tahun lamanya kedua orang tua Naruto tak lagi hidup bersama karena Kushina harus pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk selama-lamanya, dan dua tahun setelah meninggalnya sang ibu, ayah Naruto menikah kembali dengan seorang wanita, lebih tepatnya sahabat mendiang ibunya Sara,—ah sekarang wanita cantik yang wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan ibu Naruto itu bernama Namikaze Sara.

Walaupun status Sara hanya ibu tiri bagi Naruto, wanita berusia 39 tahun itu sangat menyayangi putra dari suaminya tersebut.

Oke sekian informasi tentang Namikaze Naruto dan keluarga kecilnya.

Sekarang kita liat apa yang sedang remaja manis berusia 17 tahun itu lakukan.

.

Narutro saat ini berada di depan sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna putih. Jari-jari lentiknya asik memainkan tuts-tuts guna merangkai beberapa nada menjadi sebuah melodi yang indah. Di sampingnya berdiri sosok dewasa berambut hitam kebiruan dan memiliki lensa mata sewarna langit malam. Permata _onyx_ itu asik menatap Naruto yang mengalunkan melodi dengan serius. Mengantisipasi jika murid—ya, sosok dewasa itu merupakan guru piano Naruto— melakukan kesalahan.

Tak lama melodi indah yang dimainkan Naruto berhenti, menandakan bahwa Naruto telah selesai memainkan melodinya. Raut puas terpancar dari sosok dewasa tersebut, "Kau semakin mengesankan, Naruto- _kun._ " ucap si dewasa. "Pertahankan," lanjut si sosok dewasa tersebut.

"Terimaksih, Sasuke- _sensei_. Kalau tidak karena _sensei_ mungkin aku tidak akan bisa memainkan alat merepotkan ini. Hahaha," balas Naruto seraya tertawa renyah menjawab pernyataan dari sang sensei yang ternyata bernama Sasuke.

Lengkapnya Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemilik salah satu musik orkestra terkenal di Jepang. Berusia 37 tahun dan diminati banyak orang. Baik wanita maupun pria. Ketampanan seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak diraguan lagi. Kejeniusannya pun tidak bisa ditolak lagi. Sungguh sempurna sosok dewasa tersebut. Hanya satu kekurangan sang Uchiha,—dia _single_ dan—sedikit _playboy_?.

"Kerja bagus, Naru- _chan_." ucap seseorang dari arah belakang kedua laki-laki berbeda umur tersebut. Terlihatlah sang ibu, Namikaze Sara menghampiri mereka sambil membawa secangkir kopi. Saat langkah kaki sang ibu telah sampai di samping Sasuke, tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang cangkir kopi tersebut ia serahkan kepada Sasuke.

"Dan terimakasih telah bersabar menghadapi Naru- _chan_ , Uchiha- _san_ ," lanjut Sara—seraya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ditebak. Tapi Naruto sedikit melihat sesuatu di dalam tatapan wanita cantik berstatus istri ayahnya tersebut, emm—tatapan menggoda? Entahlah, Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

"Terimaksih, Namikaze- _san_ Aku tidak membantu banyak, Naruto memang berbakat dimusik pada dasarnya," jawab Sasuke sambil menerima cangkir yang diberikan kepadanya. Tak lupa permata _onyx_ itu menatap sang—nyonya—Namikaze dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Datar namun tajam, dalam, dan—menggoda?

Setelah menghabiskan kopi yang diberikan Sara, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze. Matanya beralih kepada Naruto kala dirinya telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang, "Kita bertemu lagi lusa Naruto-kun, persiapkan satu buah melodi yang indah untuk kau tunjukan padaku." ucap sang pemilik orchestra tampan tersebut.

" _Hai_ ' Sasuke- _san_. Terimakasih untuk hari ini,"

"Hm." balas Sasuke, "Sampai jumpa, Naruto—Namikaze- _san_ ," lanjutnya.

Kembali, tatapan aneh itu Naruto lihat di lensa kelam milik gurunya itu yang diarahkan kepada sang ibu.

.

.

Hari yang ditentukan pun tiba. Naruto telah menyelesaikan satu buah melodi yang akan ditunjukannya pada sang guru. Saat ini ia berjalan menuju rumah sederhana namun mewah miliknya. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 10 pagi, namun remaja bermarga Namikaze itu sudah meninggalkan sekolahnya.

Ya, hari ini sekolahnya—KG—mengadakan rapat guru untuk membahas jadwal ujian akhir semester. Maka dari itu, seluruh siswa dipulangkan lebih cepat.

Tak ingin berlama-lama di sekolah, Naruto pun lebih memilih untuk pulang dan menyempurnakan melodi yang telah ia ciptakan. Berencana untuk mencek satu per satu nada yang ia ciptakan, agar menemukan kecacatan sehingga ia bisa memperbaikinya sebelum ia tunjukan kepada sang guru pianonya.

* * *

 **Naruto PoV**

* * *

 _Mendokusai_. Untung saja hari ini sekolah dipulangkan lebih cepat, jadi aku bisa mencek ulang apa yang aku kerjakan semalam. Terimakasih kepada tugas sekolah dan tugas yang diberikan Sasuke-san sehingga aku tidak tidur tadi malam. Setelah mencek apa yang aku kerjakan, aku akan langsung tidur.

Ya tidur. Tidur dengan selimut tebal dan ditemani AC sedingin mungkin—(kebiasaan Kuro)—.

Akhirnya aku tiba dirumah, ku buka pintu yang memang tidak dikunci oleh ibu. Biasanya ibu sudah ada di rumah sekarang. Sedangkan ayah pasti masih di Rasenchido Hotel. Tugas ayah sebagai _general manager_ di sana membuat ayah harus peri pagi pulang tengah malam. Namun ayah masih bisa membagi kebahagiaan di rumah ini. Kebahagiaan untukku dan ibu.

Langkah kaki ku pun akhirnya tiba di depan kamarku. Saat hendak membuka pintu kamarku, aku mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar ayah dan ibu.

Apa ayah dan ibu sedang melakukan 'itu'?

Hey! Aku bukanlah bocah polos yang tidak tau apa itu berhubungan intim. Jujur saja, aku memang belum pernah melakukannya. Tapi aku sering—sedikit—bermain seperti itu, walaupun tidak sampai tahap memasukan senjataku. Hanya bermain dengan mulut teman bermainku saja. Tidak lebih. Lagi pula aku hanya ingin bermain—sungguh-sungguh bermain— dengan seseorang. Orang yang spesial.

Karena rasa penasaran anak muda yang terlewat tinggi, aku pun memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan ayah dan ibu lakukan, siapa tahu bisa jadi referensi jika aku melakukannya dengan 'orang itu'. Jangan salahkan aku karena memang pintunya tidak tertutup secara sempurna.

"Ennghh, Uchi-shan~" erang ibu terdengar di telingaku. _Wait_? Uchi?

Siapa Uchi?

Jangan bilang!

Cepat-cepat kulangkahkan kakiku, hingga mataku melihat bukanlah ayah yang sedang bertarung panas dengan ibu. Namun guruku, guru pianoku lah yang sedang bertarung panas dengan ibu.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Apa ibu berkhianat?

Apa yang ibu pikirkan?

Brengsek!

Mataku tetap menatap tajam kearah dua orang dewasa yang masih asik bertempur panas. Bahkan saat ini ku lihat ibu dan Sasuke- _san_ sedang berciuman panas tak lupa dengan sodokan Sasuke- _san_ pada lubang vagina ibuku yang semakin cepat.

Cih dasar menjijikan!

Dasar jalang!

Ku ambil ponsel yang kusimpan di kantung seragamku, kuarahkan kamera yang sudah dalam mode video itu ke arah dua orang yang masih belum menyadari kehadiranku.

Saatnya untuk balas dendam.

Selamat untuk kalian berdua.

Dasar menjijikan!

"Akhhh.. Akhh.. _Kimochi_ ~ _Khimocchhhhiii_ ~," desah ibu. Cih! Aku semakin mual!

" _You're the best_ , Sara~" erang Sasuke- _san_. Oke _fix_ , ini sungguh menjijikan.

" _I'm cuming_! _I'm cum_! _I'm gonna cum_ —ARRGGGHH!"

STOP

SHIT!

Waktunya balas dendam.

Tidak boleh ada yang mengambil ibu dariku dan ayah.

Dan tidak boleh ada yang mengambil Sasuke- _san_ dariku

* * *

 **Naruto PoV End**

* * *

 **Pukul 15.00**

SFx: piano

"Naru- _chan_ , ibu harus ke Rasenchido Hotel sekarang. Ayah meminta ibu untuk menemaninya menemui pemilik hotel. Mungkin ibu dan ayah akan pulang larut malam. Jaga rumah sayang," ucap Sara lalu mencium puncak kepala Naruto yang saat ini sedang memainkan melodi yang ia ciptakan kepada Sasuke.

"Hem, hati-hati di jalan bu." balas Narutro tanpa menghentikan jemarinya memainkan piano yang ada di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih, sayang," senyuman tipis Sara berikan kepada Naruto, "Ibu pergi dulu. Aku pergi, Uchiha- _san_. Permisi," pamit Sara lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto di ruang tengah rumah tersebut. Seketika Naruto menghentikan permainan pianonya.

" _Why you stop_?"

" _Because I know you fucking my mom_ ," balas Narutro sambil menatap tajam Sasuke. Seketika Sasuke menampilkan seringai jahatnya pada Naruto yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Naruto.

" _You can't prove, brat_!"

"Oh ya?"

Naruto lalu bangkit dari kursi yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Tangannya merogoh ponsel pintar yang ada di dalam saku celananya, lalu membuka galeri dan memilih salah satu _file video_ yang ada di dalam ponselnya. Kemudian ponsel itu Naruto arahkan kepada Sasuke.

Seketika mata _onyx_ Sasuke terbelalak lebar, " _Oh my god_ ,"

" _See_? Aku bisa membuktikannya kan, _sensei_? Kau bermain dan memasukan penismu ke dalam tubuh ibuku. _Right there_ ~" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit bersenandung di akhir kalimatnya sambil menunjuk penis Sasuke yang memasuki lubah vagina Sara, tentunya di dalam video tersebut.

"Ayah pasti sangat kecewa dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan sense—ah paman Sasuke. Karena apa yang kau dapatkan saat ini bukanlah murni dari hasil usahamu, bukan? Apa jadinya kalau tidak ada ayah? Kau pasti hanya menjadi seseorang yang tidak berguna,"

"Haaah," Sasuke menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

" _What do you want_?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang menyeringai tipis.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Sambil terus menatap tajam Sasuke. Lalu senyum manis hadir di bibis tipis anak tunggal keluarga Namikaze tersebut.

Mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu melilit erat leher Sasuke. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sang dewasa dan berujar selirih mungkin, " _I want you_ ," lalu bibir tipis itu mencium ganas bibir sang dewasa.

Mendapatkan hal yang tak terduga, lantas membuat Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Matanya melebar melihat apa yang dilkakukan oleh muridnya tersebut.

Namun, tak dapat Sasuke hilangkan kenikmatan yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Sasuke pun membalas apa yang Naruto berikan padanya, kedua orang berbeda umur itu terus berciuman panas. Tak merasa jijik ataupun ingin memuntahkan isi perut mereka kala mereka sadar bahwa yang menjadi _partner hot kiss_ mereka adalah laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai murid dan guru tersebut.

Tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Sasuke pun melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, " _Oh my God_! _I can't do this_ ,"

Mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke, Naruto pun terkekeh ringan lalu kembali mendekatkan kembali bibir mereka, " _Don't stop, sensei_."

Kedua bibir itu pun kembali menyatu, bahkan lebih panas dan ganas daripada sebelumnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke menyusuri tubuh sang murid sampai berhenti tepat dikedua bongkahan padat Naruto. Dimainkannya pantat Naruto yang serasa pas dalam genggamannya itu, meremas lalu memutar bongkahan padat nan kenyal tersebut agar sang pemilik merasakan kenikmatan akan tindakan yang ia lakukan.

Ciuman itu pun berakhir, Naruto menarik nafas rakus namun tak memberikan jarak yang jauh bagi kedua bibir itu, " _I know you want me_ , itu terpancar di matamu, _sensei_." Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu, Naruto bisa merasakan jika Sasuke tersenyum tipis kala ciuman mereka semakin panas.

Sasuke membuka kemeja yang Naruto gunakan lalu kembali mencium ganas remaja di hadapannya tersebut. Bunyi khas ciuman panas yang melibatkan lidah pun memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Ciuman kembali terlepas, benang-benang saliva tercipta akibat aktivitas mereka. Naruto tersenyum manis menatap Sasuke, Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis melihat senyuman indah yang Naruto tujukan kepadanya.

Tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di leher Sasuke ia lepaskan beralih menuju penis Sasuke yang masih dilindungi oleh celana yang Sasuke kenakan.

Naruto pun memainkan tangannya di penis Sasuke yang masih tertutupi kain, sedangkan Sasuke sibuk menciumi dan menjilat leher jenjang Naruto. Tangan Sasuke pun beralih dari pantat Naruto menuju pinggang si remaja. Memeluk erat pinggang ramping itu sehingga Sasuke bisa menikmati leher tersebut, mencegah remaja nakal di dalam rengkuhannya ini lari dan mengerjainya.

"Emhh~ lepaskan pinggangku, _sensei_. aku ingin merasakan dirimu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto kembali mengecup bibir Sasuke yang sudah menghentikan kegiatan menjliat dan menciumi leher Naruto. Keduanya saling tersenyum, dan Naruto langsung berjongkok guna meraih apa yang diinginkannya.

Dibukanya kancing dan _zipper_ celana Sasuke, lalu menurunkan celana yang Sasuke gunakan untuk meraih benda yang sudah tegang sejak tadi.

"Wow, lebih besar daripada saat kau memasuki ibuku. Atau hanya khayalanku?" tanya Naruto menggoda Sasuke, lalu Narutro mengecup singkat kepala penis sang guru.

"Menyukai apa yang kau lihat, bocah nakal?" tanya Sasuke balas menggoda dan di balas Naruto dengan kekehan ringan.

Naruto lantas menjilat penis tegang Sasuke, dari pangkal hingga kepala penis Sasuke tak luput dari lidah terlatih milik Naruto.

Naruto mulai mengocok penis Sasuke perlahan masih tetap menjilat ujung penis Sasuke yang mengeluarkan cairan bening. Dijilatnya cairan itu dengan rakus, membuat laki-laki berusia 37 tahun tersebut mengerang hebat akibat perbuatan Naruto

Bosan dengan kegiatan yang tidak berubah, jari lentik yang tadi Naruto gunakan untuk mengocok penis Sasuke beralih memainkan kedua puting kembar Sasuke, dan mulut Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya mencium dan menjilat ujung penis Sasuke kini beralih menggantikan pekerjaan tangannya.

Naruto mulai memasukan penis besar Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya dan menggerakannya maju mundur memainkan batang perkasa tersebut.

"Suka dengan yang kau lakukan, Naru- _chan_?" tanya Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih asik memberikan _blowjob_ terbaik bagi penis Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke tetap memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Tak lama Naruto keluarkan milik Sasuke dan kembali menatap Sasuke menggoda, "Tentu saja, _sensei_. Milikmu yang terbaik," ujar Naruto lalu menjilat ujung kejantanan Sasuke.

Kembali senyum tipis menghinggapi bibir Sasuke, ditariknya kepala Naruto lembut lalu menyatukan bibir mereka untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sementara ciuman panas Sasuke berikan untuk Naruto, tangan miliknya memberikan servis untuk penisnya sendiri. Membuat penis tegang itu semakin tegang.

"Kau milikku hari ini dan selamanya," ujar Sauke seduktif kala tautan bibir mereka terlepas. " _Yes baby_ ," balas Naruto tak kalah seduktif.

Secara perlahan, Sasuke berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Naruto yang mash berjongkok dan menatap heran ke arah gurunya tersebut.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sasuke menyeringai lalu menatap Naruto. "Naru, kemarilah."

Mendengar panggilan Sasuke, Naruto segera berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

Ketika Naruto tiba di depan Sasuke yang ternyata duduk di sofa, tangan putih milik Sasuke langsung menarik kasar tubuh Naruto membuat Naruto harus pasrah terbaring di sofa membelakangi tubuh atletis Sasuke yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal karena berani mengancamku, bocah nakal." ucap Sasuke sambil menarik rambut Naruto kasar.

" _Yes_ … _Yes_ ~ _baby_. Hukum aku dengan milikmu" ringis Naruto tak lupa dengan perkataan yang semakin membuat Sasuke tidak sabar menggagahi remaja yang ada di bawahnya tersebut.

Kedua bibir itu kembali berciuman ganas. Keadaan Naruto yang harus mengangkat kepalanya memudahkan Sasuke menjelajahi leher jenjang Naruto. Kembali menjilat, mengigit, lalu menghisap bekas gigitan yang ia berikan pada leher Naruto. Mengakibatkan beberapa tanda kemerahan yang tak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat.

Ketiga jari milik Sasuke bergerak ke arah mulut Naruto. Mengerti maksud gurunya tersebut, Naruto pun memasukan ketiga jari Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya. Membasahi ketiga jari itu dengan salivanya yang berfungsi menjadi lub untuk memudahkan saat batang perkasa Sasuke memasuki Naruto. Setelah merasa cukup dengan pekerjaan Naruto, Sasuke menarik ketiga jarinya dari mulut Naruto. Naruto yang merasa kehilangan tiga jari panjang dari mulutnya menatap Sasuke tajam, tanda tidak suka karena gurunya mengganggu kegiatannya dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi tingkah manis muridnya tersebut

.

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu, namun tanpa nafsu. Ciuman penuh kasih sayang yang memabukan keduanya. Ciuman manis yang hanya bisa mereka dapatkan oleh orang yang spesial bagi mereka.

"EMMPHH!" erangan tertahan Naruto keluarkan kala ketiga jari yang basah milik Sasuke memasuki lubang anal miliknya. Naruto dapat merasakan jari milik Sasuke mengaduk-aduk di dalam dirinya. Mencoba meregangkan lubang surga miliknya, lubang surga yang ia peruntukan hanya untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

"AKH~!" erangan—ah bukan— kali ini teriakan terdengar dari bibir Naruto, namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika Sasuke juga dapat merasakan kenikmatan dari teriakan Naruto tersebut.

"Maaf, Naruto~" ucap Sasuke. Sasuke pun mencumbu leher Naruto agar rasa sakit yang dirasakan Naruto berkurang.

" _Don't mine_ , _senshei_ ~. Ini sangat nik—math~," desah Naruto.

Merasa lubang anal Naruto cukup lebar untuk penisnya, Sasuke pun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya tersebut. Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naruto lalu beralih menghisap puting Naruto.

"Naru?." panggil Sasuke. Naruto melihat jika Sasuke menatapnya sayu lalu beralih menatap kebawa, ke arah penis Sasuke. Naruto pun melihat penis Sasuke yang tidak setegak tadi akhirnya mengerti maksud Sasuke.

Membalikan tubuhnya, Naruto kini berada di hadapan Sasuke yang berdiri memamerkan penis besarnya ke hadapan Naruto. Posisi Naruto saat ini memudahkannya kembali memainkan batang perkasa Sasuke. Dimasukannya kembali penis Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya dan kembali mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat. Menggigit kecil penis tersebut agar penis besar itu itu cepat menegak.

"Ahhh~ Naru, emmphh~~" Naruto semakin semangat.

"Sudah Naru, cukup!"

Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan menuntun Naruto duduk di pangkuannya. Sasuke sangat tahu jika titahnya tadi membuat Naruto sedikit marah. Sasuke lalu mencium bibir Naruto dan berucap, "Jangan marah seperti itu. Kau semakin manis kalau marah, sayang."

"Cih! _Urusai_!" seru Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu kembali mencium bibir Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Naru, _may I_?" panggil Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dalam. Pertanda bahwa ia sudah ingin'melakukan'-nya. Naruto pun mengangguk semangat, sesatu yang dinantikannya sejak lama akan segera ia dapatkan. Dengan jari-jarinya lentiknya, Naruto membawa penis besar Sasuke menuju lubang analnya.

"Siap?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Sasuke semakin tersenyum lebar melihat respon Naruto. Sebelum memasukkan penisnya, Sasuke memberi sedikit pengarahan kepada Naruto, "Kalau sakit, katakalah. Aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamamu."

" _Urusai_!" teriak—protes—Naruto tak terima mendengar Sasuke berkata ini adalah pengalamkan pertamanya, walaupun tak dapat ia pungkiri apa yang Sasuke katakan benar adanya. Ingat, Naruto hanya melakukan sampai tahap _blowjob_ saja bersama _partner_ sebelumnya.

"AKHH! _ITAI_!" keluh Naruto kala penis Sasuke dan dinding rektumnya bergesek dengan tidak lancar. Naruto menggigit bibir bagian bawah-nya menahan sakit.

Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Naruto lembut. Menghilangkan sedikit demi sedikit rasa sakit yang dialami Naruto.

Setelah itu, Sasuke kembali memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang anal Naruto. Termasuk lancar, karena Naruto tidak mengaduh kesakitan.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng cepat tanda ia tidak merasa kesakitan akibat penis besar Sasuke telah masuk sepenuhnya di dalam lubang analnya.

Sasuke meraih pinggang Naruto dan mencium bibir bengkak itu sekali lagi lalu mengankat tubuh Naruto, membuat penis Sasuke keluar dan menyisakan kepala penisnya saja.

"AAAKKH!" jeritan Naruto terdengar cukup keras saat penis Sasuke kembali menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang miliknya. Butiran-butiran bening mengalir dari mata indah Naruto, membuat pipi tan yang memiliki tanda lahir itu berhiaskan air mata. Dengan lembut Sasuke kembali mengecup pipi Naruto hingga kembali tenang.

Menghentakan sekali lagi kejantanan miliknya, membuat kejantanan itu kembali tertanam sempurna untuk ketiga kalinya di dalam lubang anal Naruto.

Naruto mengerang nikmat kala ujung penis Sasuke mengenai sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya. Sangat nikmat, sampai-sampai Naruto merasa jiwanya melayang ke surga.

Sasuke pun mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo perlahan. Naruto ikut berpartisipasi dengan menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan gerakan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke.

"Nggh …aaahh …ngghn …" Naruto mendesah nikmat saat penis Sasuke kembali menyentuh titik ternikmatnya.

"Naru… Naruto… nnh…" desahnya.

" _Sen_ … _sei_ …"

"Panggil namaku, Naru. Panggil namaku~ nnhh."

Sasuke terus melanjutkan aksinya. Dorongan dan tekanan penisnya semakin lama semakin dalam dan cepat, hal ini membuat Naruto tak bisa lagi menahan desahannya, yang hanya membuat Sasuke semakin berani.

"Sasu…Sasu.."

"Lagi Naru, nnh~ panggil namaku Naru~"

"Sasukeh~… jangan berhenti… ngghh…"

"Akhuu tak menyangka… ternyata kau anak nakal ya, Naru?" Sasuke berusaha menggoda kekasih(?)nya tersebut, "Dan menggairahkan," lanjutnya sambil terus mengeluar-masukan penisnya.

"Itu karena kau, Sasu _sensei_.… nnhh… gara-gara kau…" napas Naruto semakin memburu. "Berhenti bicara… _Sensei_.. Aku~"

Seringaian kembali menghiasi wajahnya tampan sang Sasuke dewasa. " _As your wish, baby_ …"

Seringaiannya hilang ketika dirasakannya sensasi aneh ditubuhnya. Dia hampir mancapai klimaksnya. Setelah sepuluh kali dorongan kemudian dengan tempo tak bisa dibilang lambat, Sasuke merasakan jika cairan hangat menyeruak dari dalam dirinya diiringi dengan teriakannya yang meneriakkan nama kekasihnya itu bersamaan dengan teriakan Naruto yang meneriakkan namanya dan cairan hangat yang membasahi tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruto.

"SASUKEHH~!"

"NARUHHH~!"

Deru nafas hebat dikeluarkan oleh kedua laki-laki berbeda usia tersebut. Mengumpulkan kekuatan terakhirnya, Sasuke memisahkan dirinya dari Naruto, dan terduduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa masih memeluk tubuh indah Naruto. Napasnya masih memburu, keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Dijilatnya tangannya yang sebelumnya mengambil cairan putih Naruto di tubuhnya yang teronggok indah di dadanya.

Tak berapa lama, Naruto menyusul Sasuke duduk di sofa dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke meraih tubuh Naruto yang berada di sampingnya lalu membawa tubuh itu semakin menyandarkan di tubuhnya dan mencium puncak kepalanya."Kau tak apa-apa, Naru?"

Sasuke dapat mendengar Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu, namun tidak bisa diitangkap telingnya dengan jelas."Kau bicara apa, sayang?"

"Kau hanya milikku," ujar Naruto posesif. Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Dan kau, tubuhmu, tanganmu, wajahmu, dan hatimu hanya untukku, Namikaze Naruto." balas Sasuke.

.

.

.

"CUT!"

"Kerja bagus Sasuke, Naruto! Kalian memang aktor hebat!" teriak seorang laki-laki tua berambut putih panjang.

"Hn,"

"Badanku lengket," ujar Naruto setelah salah satu orang menyerahkan _bathrobe_ kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Nah, Sasuke.. Naruto, setelah ini mari kita minum. Aku yang traktir, anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah atas kerja keras kalian untuk GAV ini," ujar laki-laki berambut putih itu lagi.

"Ah, _arigatou_ sutradara mesum-san. Tapi sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku lelah," jawab Naruto.

"Kau tidak seru, Naruto." ujar Jiraiya, "Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin pulang."

"Cih, dasar anak muda."

.

.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya." ucap semua orang, _crew_ , sutradara maupun pemeran yang ada di ruangan itu. Satu persatu mereka meninggalkan studio tersebut untuk pulang ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, "Kau mau kemana?" panggil seseorang pada Naruto ketika sang pria _blonde_ berjalan keluar studio.

"Tentu saja pulang, _sensei_ ," jawab Naruto kepada orang tersebut—ternyata Sasuke—.

"Ohh~ kau mulai menikmati peranmu, _dobe_?"

" _Urusai_ , _teme_! Sudahlah, aku lelah." seru Naruto mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei, kau tidak ingat kita tinggal di tempat yang sama, sayang." Sasuke menyeimbangkan langkahnya agar bisa menyusul Naruto.

Ketika dirinya dekat dengan si _blonde_ , Sasuke pun menarik tangan Naruto dan menahan langkahnya. Lalu membawa bibirnya mendekati telinga Naruto, "Dan satu kali klimaks tidak cukup untukku, sayang."

" _FUUUCKKK YOUUU_ UCHIHHA!"

.

.

* * *

END ^_^

* * *

.

.

.

Versi lain dari cerita yang sama…

Pairingnya saya ganti, dan endingnya juga saya buat beda..

Supaya gak terlalu sama gituuuu.

.

.

Kokoro lelah~ dadahhhh ^_^v

Mind to review


End file.
